


Batch of FFXV Headcanon Berries

by ladychocoberry



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, Other, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-05-13 04:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 44
Words: 14,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19243948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladychocoberry/pseuds/ladychocoberry
Summary: A series of headcanons I've written for FFXV





	1. What bands will the Chocobros be into?

**Noctis:**  
Nirvana - He enjoys the irony, the contradictory, the seriousness, and the poetry of the lyrics. What wins him over though is the sound. It was something he had never heard before from previous bands. To him it feels new, it feels raw, and it was refreshing. Then when the lyrics come in, to him they fit together like milk and honey. He loves all of their albums, but if he had to pick one it would “Nevermind” because the album itself summarizes his overall attitude on life.

 **Prompto:**  
The Sex Pistols - When Prompto first heard of them, he couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Here is this man who sings for what he believes in with a mixture of both passion and venom. The raw guitar riffs that also screamed rebellion. The attitude of the overall establishment of the world. Prompto was enthralled with this band. Although he’s all for support for the monarchy because his best friend is the prince and all, he does incorporate his love for the band into his outfits. Such as the red flannel underneath his black vest, the skulls, and the tag, “It’s a beautiful day now watch some bastard mess it up.”

 **Gladio:**  
AC/DC - His first introduction to hard rock started with this band. The way the power chords roared, the start-stop rhythms, and the vocal styles of Bon Scott and Brian Johnson. For Gladio, listening to them was like discovering nirvana. Given the chance of driving the Regalia, the first song he would immediately play is “Highway to Hell.”

 **Ignis:**  
Sigur Rós - A lot of people have this assumption that Ignis only listens to classical music such as Beethoven, Chopin, or Stravinsky. Although he does mostly listen to classical music, he is open to listen to other genres of music. When he first heard of Sigur Rós, he was entranced by their ethereal sound especially the lead singer, Jónsi’s unique voice. What he likes about this band is that it contains classical elements, they mixed in their own sound that makes it mystical in a sense.


	2. What kind of video games the Chocobros will play?

**Noctis:**  
He would definitely want to play Assassin’s Creed. If this is his S/O’s first time playing, he’ll bring in all of his Assassin’s Creed collection and let them pick which one they want to play. He’ll give them the controller and he will be there to explain what they need to do as well as putting in trivial facts to impress them. Because he totally did not look up their wiki page right before their arrival.

 **Prompto:**  
The game Prompto and his S/O will play together is Night Trap. They have a set up going on when it comes to this game. One is the controller that sets up the traps to capture the Augers, while the other tells them which area to go to next. If one of the girls gets captured by these Augers, they switch their roles and continue playing. Prompto may or may not passionately sing along the game’s theme song.

 **Gladio:**  
His S/O expected he’ll want to play something like Bloodborne or Mortal Kombat, but to their surprise he wants to play Kirby. He is a fan of that cute circle and some will assume Iris got him into Kirby, but in fact it’s the other way around. They both enjoy playing Kirby and the Rainbow Curse together because of the claymation, how colorful the game looks, the gameplay, and Kirby turning into an adorable rocket ship. His S/O loves it to see him smile whenever Kirby does something cute and gets sad when he loses because he feels like he let Kirby down.

 **Ignis:**  
Ignis is not much of gamer for he much prefers to watch rather than play. This changed however when his S/O recommended he play Shadow of the Colossus. He was reluctant at first, but decided to give it a try for them. After a while, he becomes mesmerized by the game’s minimalist designs, the simplicity of the story, and the music that conveyed this emotional journey. He sees this game as an art form rather than a video game. He may or may not be emotionally compromised during the ending.


	3. Chocobros song headcanons from the band Queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be associating them with these songs based on the lyrics and the melodies.

**Noctis - A Kind of Magic**  
The waiting seems eternity  
The day will dawn of sanity  
Is this a kind of magic?  
(It’s a kind of magic)  
There can be only one  
This rage that lasts a thousand years  
Will soon be done

 **Prompto - You’re My Best Friend**  
Ooh, you make me live  
I’ve been wandering round  
But I still come back to you  
In rain or shine  
You’ve stood by me girl

 **Gladio - Innuendo**  
Through the eons, and on and on  
Oh yes we’ll keep on tryin’  
We’ll tread that fine line  
Oh we’ll keep on tryin’  
Till the end of time

 **Ignis - One Vision**  
One flesh, one bone,  
One true religion.  
One voice, one hope,  
One real decision.

 **BONUS:**  
**Ardyn - I’m Going Slightly Mad**  
Are they trying to tell you something?  
You’re missing that one final screw  
You’re simply not in the pink my dear  
To be honest you haven’t got a clue


	4. What the Chocobros like to hear and say in bed

**Noctis:**  
**What he likes to hear:**  
“Faster”  
“Don’t stop”  
“Right there”

 **What he would say:**  
“Keep your eyes open for me”  
“Cum for me.”  
“Let me taste you.”

 **Prompto:**  
**What he likes to hear:**  
“I love you”  
“You feel so good”  
“Kiss me”

 **What he would say:**  
“You’re so beautiful”  
“You like that?”  
“Let me see that pretty face of your’s”

 **Gladio:**  
**What he likes to hear:**  
“Please”  
“Harder!”  
“Make me scream”

 **What he would say:**  
“Good girl”  
“Tell me what you want”  
“Does it feel good?”

 **Ignis:**  
**What he likes to hear:**  
“I want you inside of me”  
“Sir”  
“Fuck”

 **What he would say:**  
“You’re soaking wet, darling.”  
“Come here kitten.”  
“Let me take care of you”


	5. What kind of lingerie the Chocobros like?

**Noctis:** Noctis LOVES slips. There is something about slips that makes one look innocent, yet alluring. When he saw his S/O wearing it for the first time, he has this sudden desire ravage that innocence. He wants nothing more but to mark them, make that sweet voice to scream his name, and see them fall apart before him. It’s that simple garment alone that will make this dorky prince into an insatiable beast. Especially if the slip is black.

 **Prompto:** Whenever he sees his S/O wearing babydoll lingerie, this sweet sunshine will be a blushing mess. He will be tempted to go grab his camera for a picture. To him they are the combination of cute and innocent. His S/O will put a stop to it for they have other plans to come. They’ll wrap their arms around his neck as they hike up their babydoll dress for Prompto to see their ass. Once he’s seduced, it will be a wild night of passion for this sweet SINnamon roll.

 **Gladio:** This man is a sucker for garter belts. He loves how appealing their legs look with the garter belt on. It screams sexy to him and he couldn’t wait to see how those sexy legs look wrapped around his waist. If he sees his S/O putting them on while they’re getting ready for an outing. He’ll have a hard time keeping his hands to himself throughout the day. If they’re at home having an intense make out session and he discovers a garter belt underneath. Oh goodness, that make out session will turn INTENSE. Either way, if they wear a garter belt around Gladio, they’re gonna have a good time!

 **Ignis:** Bustier lingerie is the complete package for Ignis ESPECIALLY with garter belts attached. The first time he sees his S/O wearing it, he was startled to say the least. Not because he hates it, but he doesn’t know how to express his feelings on how seductive they look. His S/O will notice so they will seduce him through words as they slowly make their way towards him. When they’re close enough to lightly bite their earlobe. Ignis will make sure his gratitude is well known.


	6. What Cor and Ardyn like to hear and say in bed

**Cor:**  
**What he likes to hear:**  
“Cor!”  
“Please let me cum!”  
“Yes! Yes! Yes!”

 **What he would say:**  
“Tell me how bad you want my cock”  
“You feel so nice and tight around me”  
“Where do you want my cum?”

 **Ardyn:**  
**What he likes to hear:**  
“Do whatever you want with me”  
“I’m your’s”  
“Yes, my king!”

 **What he would say:**  
“My, look how wet you are”  
“We’re not done until I say we’re done”  
“Kneel before your true king”


	7. Chocobros reactions when their S/O’s Sugar Glider lands on their head

**Noctis:**  
Your sugar glider landed on Noctis’s head while he was taking a nap. When he wakes up he doesn’t notice anything strange until he looks into the mirror and sees them on top of their head. He’ll just say, “Cool,” and move on with his day.

 **Prompto:**  
It’s not that he’s surprised that your cute pet landed on his head. It’s more of him screaming, “Nooo, my perfectly groomed hair!”

 **Gladio:**  
Gladio does not care. If your sweet sugar glider wants to spend the rest of the day being on Gladio’s head, he will not mind at all. He’ll be flattered that even animals take a liking to him.

 **Ignis:**  
He’ll be surprised at first when they landed on his head but eventually he’ll get over it. He enjoys the idea that this adorable creature likes him as much as his S/O likes him. 


	8. Older!Chocobros reactions when Talcott accidentally fell on top of their S/O

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May i request an headcanon? What would be the olders bros reaction if they caught Talcott on top of their s/o? Like, they were training and he falls on the them knocking both on the floor. And the guys arrived in that second?

**Noctis:**  
-He will just stand there and not say anything until Talcott gets up to apologize.  
-He’ll start rubbing Talcott’s hair and will tell him not to worry about it.  
-He’ll joke that it’s not every day someone tops the queen besides himself.  
-Talcott will leave immediately.

 **Prompto:**  
-Prompto will be completely oblivious to it.  
-He’ll come in and say, “Hey what’s up?” as he helps his S/O get up.  
-Talcott will be so confused and he’ll ask Prompto if he’s not mad at them for what he saw.  
-He tells him no because he knows neither of them will hurt him like that and he completely trusts them.

 **Gladio:**  
-Gladio won’t get angry at either of them because he knows that Talcott isn’t capable of being disrespectful to either him or his S/O.  
-But that doesn’t mean he won’t use this opportunity to tease Talcott.  
-Talcott covers his face with embarrassment while Gladio and his S/O are snickering at him  
-He will say, “I’ll leave you two love birds be,” before he heads out.

 **Ignis:**  
-Ignis will notice the awkward silence between the two of them and will ask what happened?  
-Talcott will start to fumble his words and all the words Ignis could get are “accident” and “sorry.“  
-His S/O ends up telling him what happened which explained why Talcott’s speech patterns started to change.  
-Ignis will take no offense to it as accidents do happen.


	9. The Chocobros favorite shade of lipstick on their S/O

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know much about the types of lipstick, but I know shade very fluently.

**Noctis:**  
Noctis enjoys natural shades on his S/O. He’s not really big on the other colors, but there is something about natural shades that makes him want to kiss his S/O over and over again.

 **Prompto:**  
He adores seeing pink lipstick on his S/O. To him, it makes them look even more cute and bubbly. In fact that will possibly be the only time where he takes pictures of their S/O a lot more than the usual.

 **Gladio:**  
He really enjoys seeing dark red lipstick on his S/O. It makes them look more of a badass than they already are. Not only that, he would affectionally call them Vampira. He may or may not prefer his S/O to exclusively wear it to the bedroom.

 **Ignis:**  
Many people assume he’ll be into classic colors like red or nude. But he really likes it when his S/O tries out bold shades like blue, green, or purple. It makes them stand out and how they don’t conform to society’s standards of beauty. He just loves it when his S/O shows their inner rebel.


	10. NSFW Headcanons of Gladio and Cor

**Gladiolus Amicitia:**  
-There are two kinds of Gladiolus Amicitia  
-The sweet Gladio will let his hands wonder all over you that each touch is more electrifying than the last  
-He will take his time tasting you as if he was a man deprived of thirst  
-He makes sure no part of your body is left unkissed since your body is meant to be worshipped.  
-He likes to look at you just to see you come undone by his passionate thrusts  
-The rough Gladio is however dangerously fun  
-He’ll mark you all over the place to the point you would need to use either plenty of concealer or find an outfit for a couple of days that covers your entire body.  
-He enjoys a messy blow job so he will make sure you are slobbering and gagging all over his cock.  
-He might even facefuck you until you’re on the brink of tears  
-He doesn’t just fuck you from behind, he’ll spank you hard and then he’ll slip his fingers over your clit until you’re screaming his name.  
-You will end up sweating and sore when it’s over.  
-No matter which side of Gladio you get, he will always make sure you cum first before he does.  
-He will pamper you when it’s over and will praise you for doing such an amazing job.

 **Cor Leonis:**  
-Most of the time you would have to initiate the intimacy mostly because he puts your needs above his own  
-So to seduce the marshal, all you need to do is show him the red, lacy lingerie you’ve been wearing underneath your clothes and this man is all your’s for the taking.  
-Because he puts your needs above his own, he will take his time to kiss you, taste you, and make you feel like you’re the most beautiful woman in all of Eos.  
-But sometimes a person just wants to FUCK  
-So in order for him to get rough with you all you got to do is whisper in his ear and say, “It’s all right, Cor. I’ll be your good girl.”  
-And like magic, Cor will turn from a sweet angel to a ferocious lion.  
-He will begin to tease you mercilessly by fingering you as he whispers all the dirty things he’s going to do to you.  
-When he eats you and he can hear your orgasm approaching, he will stop to growl at you to say, “Don’t you dare cum!”  
-Speaking of which, he likes to cum anywhere on you, he enjoys looking at his masterpiece displayed before him  
-If you ever want to go for round two, put that lacy red lingerie back on and wear his jacket. He’ll be up in no time.  
-He likes to fuck you with your clothes on sometimes because he finds the outfits you’re wearing not only cute, but he wants to WRECK that cuteness out of you.  
-Sex in his office during lunch time is a recurring thing because sometimes it’s not just the food that he’s hungry for.


	11. Chocobros watching their S/O touching themselves

**Noctis:**  
-He’ll put on a smug look on his face as he is daring you to show him what you got.  
-He will do the opposite of encouraging such as, “Come on I know you can do better than that.”  
-He won’t touch himself no matter how hard he is because he wants to save the best of your orgasms last.  
-“Cum for your prince, Y/N.”

**Prompto:**  
-He will be a needy mess once you tell him to watch you.  
-He has the urge to please you, hold you, and kiss you.  
-He wants to make you feel good as much as your fingers are  
-When you reach your orgasm, he will definitely make up for lost time

**Gladio:**  
-Even though he can’t touch you, he will somehow still be the one in charge.   
-He’ll get very descriptive on what he will do to you had you allowed him to touch you.   
-He will tell you what positions he will use that causes your little hole to tighten around him, how to make you scream as he eats you, and how red that ass of yours will get when he’s done with you.  
-When you finally had your orgasm, you and Gladio will reenact all the things he’s said he was going to do with you.

**Ignis:**  
-Ignis will dirty talk you to filth!  
-He will praise you on how wet you’ve become for him and tell you how good of a slut you are.  
-Not only does he cause you to increase your speed but it also causes you to orgasm even louder than before.   
-Once you’ve finished, he will slowly go up to you with a smirk on his face, “Well then, shall we begin?”


	12. Chocobros reactions on their heavily tattooed S/O

**Noctis:**  
-He thinks your tattoos are so cool, a lot cooler than Gladio’s to be honest.  
-He likes to ask you questions about the meanings of your tattoos and how long did it take to heal.  
-Noctis would want to tag along when you go to your local tattoo shop either for a new tattoo or some touch ups.

 **Prompto:**  
-He likes to trace your tattoos like they were waiting to be explored.  
-Whenever he encounters a tattoo artist, he’ll get their business card and give it you. This is in case you’re interested in finding people for your next tattoo.  
-He wants to take plenty of photographs of your tattoos since he sees them as a work of art.

 **Gladio:**  
-He will definitely ask you who was the artist that did your tattoos so he can get his next tattoo made by that artist.  
-He finds it adorable for two heavily tattooed people to be together as a couple.  
-He has such a big, soft heart because sometimes he brings in washable markers and color in some of your tattoos.

 **Ignis:**  
-He will pay close attention to each tattoo you have on your body.  
-He finds them exquisite and believes they were made for you.  
-He’s a natural at taking care of things so he’ll be able to know ways to help you maintain your tattoos. This is so you don’t have to go to your local tattoo shop frequently for touch ups.


	13. Yandere!Noctis and Yandere!Prompto Headcanons

**Yandere!Noctis Lucis Caelum:**  
-It started as a simple courtship between the prince and a lady  
-He was charming and sweet towards you that you cannot help but fall for him.  
-When he invited to stay at the Citadel, it was a decision you have come to regret.  
-Anytime you say no, he will tell you as your prince you will do as he says.  
-You are not allowed to leave the Citadel unless he accompanies you.  
-When you go to sleep, Noctis will be there to wrap his arms around your waist.  
-Any man who looks at you will be severely beaten by his Shield.  
-If a man tries to flirt with you, he will lose the ability to speak the following day.  
-You are horrified to learn Noctis took that ability away from them by having their tongues cut off.  
-If anyone tried to help you escape from him, it will only lead to immediate execution.  
-Each day you pray to the Astrals to help you escape, and each day they go unanswered. For they only respond to their True King.

 **Yandere!Prompto Argentum:**  
-The two of you have met Crow’s Nest while you worked as a waitress.  
-The two of you have gotten to know one another and you consider him as a close friend.  
-Prompto however sees you more than that.   
-He’ll take pictures of you whether you’re going out or at home.  
-He will send them in an envelope to let you know he’s thinking of you.  
-As a technophile he’ll be able to track down your every movement  
-He’ll even use it towards people who pose as a threat in his eyes.  
-If those people put their hands on you, you never see them ever again.  
-That’s because Prompto likes to play a game with them that involves his guns and when they lose. They lose.  
-If you try anything such as contact the police or try to get away, he will be at your doorstep first thing.  
-To tell you, you shouldn’t do that because the cops will have no proof and the chances to escape are slim.


	14. Chocobros with a small S/O with a huge appetite

**Noctis:**  
-The fact that you can eat large amounts of food despite being so tiny has left quite an impression on him. The good kind of impression.  
-To him, he has finally found someone he can pass his veggies to whenever Ignis isn’t looking.   
-He loves it when people assume you’re just getting a salad.   
-To see their eyes widen when you order something made for three or five gets him excited.

 **Prompto:**  
-The fact that you can eat so much without gaining weight will cause Prompto to feel a little jealous.  
-Because you’re always hungry, Prompto will have snacks with him at all times whenever the two of you go out.  
-Once in a while, the two of you will treat yourselves to some Crow’s Nest. For Prompto it’s Cheat Day, for you it’s only Tuesday.  
-His heart swells with admiration when you pick up the phone to order some pizza and ask for ‘the usual.’

 **Gladio:**  
-Gladio loves it that a girl can eat, but this was a whole different level.  
-You’re so tiny and yet you can eat an entire Garula in one sitting.  
-He feels glad to be honest, because a big guy like him has to consume a lot of calories. So to find someone who won’t judge him based on the amount he eats it’s a breath of fresh air for him.  
-Let’s just say Gladio got a year’s worth of cup noodles, because a certain someone used their ability to win a Cup Noddle competition.

 **Ignis:**  
-Ignis will stock up twice the amount of food supplies for you while traveling.  
-He also knows what type of food to give you to temporarily kill off the hunger. In case food is not available at the moment.  
-Honestly he loves the idea that he can cook meals for you.   
-He also loves it that you’re a willing participant to be his taste tester.


	15. NSFW Chocobros reactions of their S/O thigh riding them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank Nicki Minaj for the inspiration.

**Noctis:**  
-Oh he fucking love to see you riding him on top. He loves the idea of not being the one in control.  
-He’ll whisper how good you feel and you’re doing such a good job pleasing your prince.  
-He’ll likes to grab your ass while you’re riding him. It’s also a signal for you to go a little faster if he feels you’re going a little slow.  
-When it’s over, he’ll carry you to the bedroom to show you his appreciation.

 **Prompto:**  
-He’ll be a moaning mess when you ride him because he loves to feel you against him even if both of your clothes are in the way.  
-Prompto is the kind of guy that likes to compliment his partner, so he will tell you how beautiful you are riding him.  
-He’ll turn red as soon as he realizes how hard his cock is getting because he wants you to enjoy yourself first.  
-To get him going, just whisper in his ear on how much you want to ride this chocobo all day and all night.

 **Gladio:**  
-He’ll have that cocky smirk throughout the whole thing. Because he loves to feel the friction between the two of you.  
-He enjoys feeling his cock getting harder and harder as you’re getting wetter and wetter for him.  
-He likes to roam his hands all over your waist and squeeze your breasts, so you know he’s enjoying this as much as you are.  
-By the end of it, he’ll want to do more than just you riding his dick bicycle.

 **Ignis:**  
-He’ll groan while his hands remain on your thighs as you're riding him. He doesn’t want to break the spell if his hands roamed anywhere else.  
-If you want him to touch you, you will have to take his hands and place them on the places you want to be touched and squeezed.  
-He will mutter to you a few fuck’s and to keep going, as he looks deep into your eyes.  
-If you want him to break his gentleman exterior all you have to do is say the words, “I’m ready for you now, sir.”


	16. Chocobros reactions when their S/O compliments Noctis’s royal attire

**Prompto:**  
-He’s going to be a little jealous that you’re giving his best friend such a compliment.  
-His jealousy won’t reach to the point of getting upset or feel bad about himself.   
-He’s going to buy a similar suit a few days later so YOU can compliment him.

 **Gladio:**  
-Gladio wouldn’t feel bothered that you’re complimenting Noctis.  
-Not only does encourage you, but he’ll join you on the compliment train.  
-He compliments guys too. I guess you can say he’s open-minded as hell

 **Ignis:**  
-He knows you mean well so he won’t be bothered with you complimenting Noctis.  
-In fact, he’ll want you to compliment the suit more because he was the one who tailored it.  
-No seriously, compliment the suit more than Noctis. He struggled to get Noctis to even agree to measure him.


	17. NSFW Headcanons of the Chocobros having a fem!dom S/O

**Noctis:**  
-He likes the idea that out there he is the prince, but inside he belongs to you.  
-‘Please’ and ‘thank you’s’ are common phrases around the bedroom whenever you take over.  
-He enjoys being on his knees, blindfolded and tied up as you give him a hand job. While whispering in his ear on how much of a slut he is for enjoying this level of treatment.  
-He will groan in pleasure when you’re on top, fucking him while he is not allowed to touch you.

 **Prompto:**  
-Prompto LOVES to be dominated because he aims to please you.  
-Orgasm denial is something he secretly enjoys but won’t admit it because of his pride.  
-The fact that he has to earn it by doing exceptionally well with your orders will make his cock rock hard.  
-He loves to be tied up in bed whether it’s his hands or all fours. As long as you give him your feathery touches, he is putty in your hands.

 **Gladio:**  
-Gladio will have a bit difficulty giving you the reins of dominance. Given how he’s generally a dominant person.  
-He’s grown to like being tied up against the wall. As you’re giving him a nice and slow hand job as you tell him how much of a naughty boy he’s been.  
-If he behaves like a good boy should, you’ll give him a blowjob but he’s not allowed to fuck your mouth. Since you’re in charge of the pacing after all.  
-Be careful not to tease him too much because chances are he will break them and let his dominance take over.

 **Ignis:**  
-Ignis enjoys not being the one in control since he’s out there he’s in charge of everything. But here he can let someone take over.  
-He likes being tied up in all fours and having you use his daggers into the mix. If he flinches, he gets slapped as punishment.  
-He loves having cock rings and let’s just say the two of you have a collection for him to choose.  
-“Yes, mistress,” is a term that is used around quite often.


	18. Chocobros’ S/O having food cravings

**Noctis’s S/O:**  
-Veggie Medley Stew  
-Carp of the Diem  
-Ulwaat Berries  
-Asparagus

 **Prompto’s S/O:**  
-Peppery Daggerquill Rice  
-Crispy Fish Fritterwich  
-Mother and child rice bowl  
-Ice cream

 **Gladio’s S/O:**  
-Prairie Style Skewers  
-Smoked Behemoth  
-King’s Stew  
-His dick

 **Ignis’s S/O:**  
-Fluffy Chiffon Cake  
-Kenny’s Original Recipe  
-Horntooth Meat Pie  
-Rice balls


	19. Chocobros reactions of their S/O having autism

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve spent most of the time researching to make sure I’m portraying autism as accurate as I can.

**Noctis:**  
-He feels loved when you notice any small changes to his appearance. But at the same time hates it when you notice he’s avoiding eating his vegetables.   
-He enjoys using certain words that mean something special between the two of you. Even if it’s your way of communicating.  
-Anytime you give Noctis a drawing you’ve made, he will have it framed in his apartment. Because he believes you have talent and it should be appreciated while it’s out on display.

 **Prompto:**  
-He will be the most understanding out of all the guys.  
-He will be careful to not mess up any of your routine or rituals since he knows how much it will bother you.  
-He’ll join you when you sing-along certain words so you don’t feel bad when it happens.

 **Gladio:**  
-It will take him time to adjust, but he’ll pull through for you because you’re worth it in his eyes.  
-He likes to see you talk about something in great lengths even if no one seems interested except for him.  
-He greatly appreciates when you’re one of the first to notice how strong he has gotten from training. Since you happen to pay very close attention to his workout routines.

 **Ignis:**  
-Ignis doesn’t judge others based on what they have; he has an eye for good character and you got good character.  
-He sees you as a bright individual who just happens to have difficulty speaking with people. So he’ll be patient with you.  
-He’ll have no problem making you meals that you like to be made a certain way. 


	20. How the Chocobros and Ravus celebrate Dia de los Muertos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on request: Hello! I am Mexican as was wondering if you can do some Headcanons of the chocobros + Ravus with a nonbinary mexican s/o introducing and sharing dia de los muertos with them!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Orale!

**Noctis:**  
-When you introduced Noctis to Dia de los Muertos, he became fascinated of the altar for your loved ones.  
-He comments how there is statues of his ancestors but no personal touches like you’ve done with your altar.  
-He may or may not wear his Mariachi Chocobo outfit with his face painted like a calavera to get into the spirit.  
-He struggled not to cry when you placed a picture of his parents into your altar.

**Prompto:**  
-He loves how colorful everything is! He’s happy that there is a holiday that has an optimistic view on life after death.  
-He would want his face to be painted to get into the spirit.  
-If there were a festival, he would want to take a lot of photos there. If not, he would want to take pictures of the altar you worked so hard to build.  
-He would also ask you questions about your deceased loved ones. What they were like, any funny stories about them, etc.

**Gladio:**  
-When you mention to Gladio how Dia de los Muertos is a series of days honoring the dead, he wants to be involved in some way.  
-He helps you build the altar and even gets little trinkets for you to place into the altar  
-He is touched by the fact that you invite Iris over to celebrate Dia de los Muertos.  
-He smiles fondly at you when he noticed a picture of his parents. As well as a handmade Moogle plush placed into your altar made by Iris.

**Ignis:**  
-Ignis is intrigued by the history of Dia de los Muertos. He feels honored that you’re sharing this part of yourself to him.  
-He will ask about your deceased loved ones’s favorite dishes and the stories behind them.  
-The next day he brings you their favorite dishes so you can put them into the altar. So when the spirits visit, they are reminded of the memories they had with their favorite meals.  
-When he tries Pan del Muerto, he will yell out, “That’s it! I’ve come up with a new recipeh!”

**Ravus:**  
-He tries to be understanding when you explained Dia de los Muertos to him. It’s mostly because he’s confused of the concept of spirits coming back to visit.  
-When the day finally arrives that is when he gets it. This is your way to honor the dead and he’s glad it’s a happy occasion instead of being depressing.  
-Out of everything, he is mostly focused on the colorful sugar skull. Each one is so colorful and he doesn’t know which one he likes better.  
-When he sees a picture of his mother into your altar, he leaves you to cry.


	21. Chocobros reactions of Noctis’s rebellious little sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on a request: How the cochobros would react if Nocts have a little sister and she is the shorter of the group (but she is the most stronger too secretly) and what would they do if in the camp that sister in the middle of the night was seen trying to sneak and flee to do hunts? Like, even her friends are outside it would be a lot of fight? Or comprehensive? Do only if you want to, I don't want to over work you sweetheart *gives you chocolate cookies*

**Noctis:**  
-He’s going prevent you from going on a hunt by yourself, which resulted into an argument between the two of you.  
-You believe that Noctis is preventing you from going because he sees you as a weak little sister who constantly needs protection  
-He blurts out that it’s because he doesn’t want to lose the only family he has left, which causes dead silence.  
-After a while, he will say he is fine that you want to partake in hunting, but you have to do it with a group. Besides it’s quicker to kill daemons that way than on your own.

**Prompto:**  
-He’ll ask you what you were doing as he sees you getting ready to go somewhere.  
-When you tell him you’re sneaking out to hunt, he knew trying to convince you to stay won’t work. So he’ll reluctantly join you.  
-This is because he doesn’t want you to get hurt and if something happens he’ll be there to help.  
-When he sees your strength during a fight he will be amazed. He’ll also take some pictures of you and a couple of selfies in-between.

**Gladio:**  
-Gladio would be upset if you tried to sneak out to hunt. As a sworn Shield, it is his duty to protect the royal family.  
-Strong or not if you were to get hurt with him not around, then he would feel he is not doing his job properly.  
-If you want to hunt then he will insist you do it with him and the rest of the group. Since he is the Shield, he has to protect the two of you together, not separate.

**Ignis:**  
-Just when you’re ready to sneak out, Ignis is standing right outside the tent and tells you to go back to sleep.  
-He will lecture you how hunting alone in the middle of the night is not only dangerous but it’s reckless.  
-To him it doesn’t matter if you’re stronger than the rest of the group. If anything were to happen to you without them knowing. It will cause such a great distress.  
-If you want to do things on your own, he will insist to do it in the middle of the day. While he and the others will stay out of your way.


	22. Which Chocobro is ticklish and where?

**Noctis:**  
He claims he’s not ticklish, but secretly he is. If someone glides their fingers up and down on his legs, he gets ticklish.

 **Prompto:**  
He is definitely ticklish and his spots would be the sides of his stomach.

 **Gladio:**  
He is the only one in the group who is not ticklish. The closest he can get feeling tickled is his armpits. But that was because he was getting his giant eagle tattoo.

 **Ignis:**  
He looks like the guy who is unfazed by being tickled, but he’s actually very sensitive in the neck area.


	23. How do the Chocobros like to cuddle with their S/O

**Noctis:**  
Huggable spoon! He likes to hug you around your waist while the two of you are at each other’s comfort.

 **Prompto:**  
The Chase. He loves it when you’re the one cuddling him. He too wants to be loved and held.

 **Gladio:**  
The nuzzle. He likes the feeling of you resting against his broad chest as he strokes your hair. His heart swells when you move closer to him.

 **Ignis:**  
The Unraveling Knot. He likes to hold you close since it helps him sleep better. e will often wake up with the two of you no longer cuddling. In denial that he moves around a lot in his sleep.


	24. Chocobros and their S/O having a cabin getaway weekend

**Noctis:**  
-Going to a cabin getaway means more places to nap with you according to Noctis.  
-But if you want to do more than just nap and cuddle with him. He’ll be open with activities you want to do since it’s your trip too.  
-If there is a lake nearby, the two of you can either swim over there or go fishing with Noctis since it relaxes him.  
-Although you might want to hold off fishing last. Since you’re not sure how to cook a Pink Jade Gar Noctis had recently caught.

 **Prompto:**  
-We know damn well the cabin trip was not his idea. But he did it anyway because he knew how much you always wanted to go to one.  
-Even though this was not his idea, he’s going to pick a place that gives him access to Wi-Fi.  
-Just because he’s a technophile, doesn’t mean he’s not going make this trip romantic. He wants to take tons of pictures of the two of you having a good time. As well as low key take pictures of you while you’re not looking.  
-Be aware there will be tons of references of “The Shining” during this trip. -You’ll be taking a shower only for Prompto to pop up and go, “Here’s Johnny!”

 **Gladio:**  
-As much as he loves to be one with nature, going to a cabin and sharing a comfortable bed with you sounds like paradise.  
-Being secluded from the world and having you to himself has made him fall in love with you all over again.  
-Expect lots of cuddles by the fireplace because this man has a big, soft, romantic heart.  
-If you fall asleep during these cuddle sessions, he will happily carry you to bed without having to wake you up.

 **Ignis:**  
-Ignis will bring out his romantic side during this trip. He feels it’s been far too long since the two of you have spent quality time together.  
-He wants to wake up around dawn so the two of you can watch the sun rise while drinking a fresh cup of Ebony.  
-The two of you also partake in walking into the woods so you two can talk freely without interruptions.  
-The two of you also cook together and have yourself a candlelight, romantic dinner along the way.


	25. Chocobros plus Cor on what they do on their day off

**Noctis:**  
It depends on Noctis’s mood. Some days he’ll take a nap and go fishing. Other days he’ll catch up reading his Spider-Man comics. Other times he’ll be hanging out with Prompto at the arcade.

 **Prompto:**  
It also depends on Prompto’s mood on his day off. Some days he would catch up on his video games or hang out with Noctis. Other times he would wake up and walk around Insomnia to take pictures throughout the day.

 **Gladio:**  
Gladio would spend his day off relaxing in his room reading a good book he’s been meaning to catch up on. If that’s not happening, he’ll spend his day off hanging out with Iris for some much-needed family time. 

**Ignis:**  
He takes advantage of his day off by trying out some recipes. Either recipes he has created or from cooking competitions. To further his frustration with the contestants who can’t seem to cook right. Some days he’ll try out various forms of crafts such as cross-stitching or painting.

 **Cor:**  
Most people will assume he just sleeps on his day off. But honestly, he’ll spend it by going to a Jazz club. Not just to hang out though, he goes there in disguise to play his saxophone under the stage name, “Count Leon.” He is secretly popular there.


	26. Chocobros’ S/O teaching them how to ice skate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Must. Not. Get. Emotional. Thinking about Rocky Balboa’s first date with Adrian that involved an ice-skating rink.

**Noctis:**  
-Noctis was relaxing in your room until he noticed a couple of trophies there. You mentioned you have once been an ice skater and won a couple of competitions here and there. Even though you stopped, you still ice skate from time to time.  
-He suggested that the two of you should try it out sometime since he’s never ice-skated before.  
-When the day finally arrives, you took Noctis to an ice skating rink and began teaching him the basics. Noctis will struggle at first, but given how he’s a fast learner. He’ll learn how to skate at ease.  
-And not because he secretly had ice skating lessons so he can impress you when the time arrives.

 **Prompto:**  
-When Prompto sees a framed picture of you as a small child in ice skates. He starts asking questions about your ice skating days.  
-You told him you don’t ice skate as much anymore, but you’re still decent at it. This inspires Prompto for you to teach him how to ice skate.  
-Poor Prompto will fall a lot to the point his butt will be so sore by the end of the day. Despite of it, he still tries and managed to ice skate on his own through your loud encouragement.  
-He will take a lot of photos of the two of you, so you can have it framed alongside with a picture of mini you in ice skates. He’ll only take it when he’s not ice skating though, he has to protect his bay at all costs.

 **Gladio:**  
-The two of you were out on a date until you stumbled upon a building that had an ice skating rink inside.  
-You got excited and wanted to try it out with Gladio since you haven’t skated for some time. Gladio wasn’t so sure since he hasn’t skated before.  
-You offered to teach him and when you do, you try your hardest to hold in your laughter. Since he reminded you of a giant toddler learning how to walk.  
-He prefers to hold you while skating so he doesn’t fall and having an actual excuse to hold you. The two of you had a good time in the end. He is looking forward to receive lessons so he can surprise you with a waltz on ice.

 **Ignis:**  
-It started when the two of you were flipping through the channel. You happen to stumble upon an ice skating competition.  
-You mention to Ignis about your days as an ice skater. In which resulted Ignis to become interested in trying out the sport. Later that week, you asked a friend for a favor to try out their ice skating rink.  
-You took Ignis on a surprise date and began teaching him how to skate. He stumbled a bit, but he soon gets the hang of it and later on loving it.  
-Afterwards he insists on practicing how to ice skate. This is so he can surprise you back on a ice skating date during the holidays. Since the lights of Insomnia have a romantic touch to it.


	27. Chocobros reactions on catching their S/O singing

**Noctis:**  
-Noctis had recently woken up from his usual nap. When he turns around, he noticed you weren’t there beside him. He heard some movements going on into the living room, so he head his way over there to greet you. He stopped by the door when he began to hear you sing.  
-You were singing “Fly Me to the Moon” while you were cleaning. You usually don’t sing, especially around Noctis due to being shy around your own singing voice. But whenever you’re focused on a task, it comes off naturally.  
-Noctis was instantly charmed by your voice and when he surprises you that you’re awake. He says you have a nice voice and he wants you to sing to him whenever he has a hard time going back to sleep.  
-He says that now, but it’s actually going to be every night. Not only does he love your voice, he wants you to break that shy shell of yours. That way you can be comfortable enough to sing to him at ease.

 **Prompto:**  
-You had come home exhausted from your job so you decided to have yourself a bath. Once the warm water touches your skin, your mind was beginning to feel at ease and your body was beginning to unwind.  
-Prompto had come home moments later and noticed your stuff onto the table. He was on his way to knock in the bathroom to let you know he was home. That is until he heard you singing, “Somewhere Over the Rainbow.”  
-He couldn’t help but smile at the sound of your voice. He knew you were an angel, but he had no idea you have a voice of one also.  
-When he opens the door, you began stammer your words as you realized he had heard you singing. But Prompto assures you that he loves it and he wants to hear more of it even if it’s only the two of you.

 **Gladio:**  
-You had lain down in bed once you finished cleaning. You were trying to figure out what to do next now that your some free time. You spotted your ukulele case and decided to play a song.  
-Gladio had come back from his run until he heard a familiar tune. When he moved closer to the room, he noticed you were singing, “Ring of Fire.”  
-He had no idea you had such a wonderful voice. To the point he doesn’t believe he’ll ever be tired of hearing you sing. He was curious however on why would you hide this talent from him.  
-When he enters the room you can feel your face burning up at this unexpected surprise. He says you have a good voice and he encourages you to sing more for it would be a waste to hide it.

 **Ignis:**  
-Ignis was in his office finishing up some paperwork until he began to hear a voice nearby. It was a lovely sound and hypnotizing enough for him to follow where it is coming from.  
-He reached to the balcony and discovered you were singing “Song of Memories.” When Ignis opened the glass door that leads to the balcony, your face immediately burned up.  
-Before you could say anything, Ignis tells you he had no idea he had a siren for a lover. Which caused your face to burn up even more.  
-He tells you there is no need to hide such a lovely voice for you have enchanted him even more since he laid eyes on you.


	28. Chocobros seeing a fairy for the first time

**Noctis:**  
-Noctis went to a secluded pond to fish. As he fished quietly, a small blue fairy appeared before him.  
-Noctis eyes will light up as they are filed with wonder and happiness. It turns out the secluded pond is the home of the fairies. So he will apologize for breaking and entering into their home.  
-The blue fairy accepts his apology and allows him to stay. So he will use this opportunity to get to know them as well as trying to get them to say, “Hey!” and “Listen!”

**Prompto:**  
-Prompto had told the guys he was going to go out and take some pictures. While he was walking around, he found a small passageway that was big enough for him to go into, but he will have to crawl.  
-Once he crawls his way over there, his eyes widen in amazement. The sky had turned dark and the fireflies around him represented the stars. The fairies are surprised to find a human in their home, but they welcome him nonetheless. This is due to them becoming infatuated with his cheerful personality.  
-Prompto grew excited to meet them for the first time. He will ask questions and take pictures to remember this moment. When he leaves, the sky had remained bright and the pictures he had taken are gone due to the fairies magic.

**Gladio:**  
-He was out for his usual morning run until he felt something hitting him on his face. When he stopped to check out the cause of it, he found a fairy on the ground checking their wings for any damages.  
-Gladio couldn’t believe what he was seeing. He had read about fairies when he was a child and as he grew up believing they were just legends. To actually see one in person has amused him to say the least.  
-The fairy apologized for hitting him for they were late to meet with the other fairies. Gladio told them it was not a problem and offered to take them there himself. When he drops them off, he realized his excuse for being late for a meet up is going to be a bit difficult to explain.

**Ignis:**  
-Ignis was occupied trying to come up with a new filling for his pastries. Unknown to him, a fairy flew by curious to see what he was doing. Ignis didn’t look but he kept swatting them away thinking the fairy was a fly. When he finally looked up, he realized he almost killed a fairy.  
-Once he realized his near fatal mistake, he begins to apologize profusely at them. The fairy accepts his apology and asked what he is making. Ignis explained he was trying to come up a filling for this pastry he is making for a friend. But he wasn’t sure what ingredient to add in.  
-The fairy offers to help him by offering the berries they grow in their home. With a little magic and fairy berries, they created the pastries. Before Ignis leaves to give it to his friend, he offers one to the fairy as a thank you for their help. The fairy tries it and fell in love with his cooking. So much so, they would like to see Ignis again soon. Which results Ignis to looking forward to those visits.


	29. Chocobros pampering their S/O from stress

**Noctis:**  
-For someone who doesn’t like getting a massage, he ironically does know how to give a good one.   
-Noctis brought in supplies to make a facemask for you. Then he decided to join you by putting some on himself. This is so you wouldn’t feel silly putting it on.  
-Noctis wanted to cook you dinner. But given his experience of burning some food and taking quite a while to clean the pans. You insisted on cooking.  
-After dinner, the two of you end the night by playing some King’s Knight.

 **Prompto:**  
-Prompto is all about pleasing his lover so when he finds out you had a long stressful day. He will pamper you starting with a relaxing foot massage.  
-He will draw you a nice bubble bath and will join you to help you relax. Which would eventually cause the two of you to give each other bubble beards.  
-He will be the first to leave so you can have time to yourself. Prompto will be using that time to put your favorite blanket into the dryer and calling in to order some pizza.  
-When you finish your bath, you noticed Prompto has placed a Chocobo onesei onto your bed. So you put it on and went to the living room. Prompto, already in his Chocobo onesei, has your favorite blanket and pizza ready for a relaxing movie night.

 **Gladio:**  
-Gladio know how to give out the best massages. He knows which pressure points to find and how to put them at ease. So your aching muscles will be gone in no time.  
-He can make the massage a little more sensual, but only if you want to. If you do, be prepared to be thoroughly relaxed.  
-If you’re not in the mood, Gladio will continue to give you massage. Afterwards, the two of you can cuddle by the fire while he reads you one of your favorite books.  
-Sometimes he will stop in the middle of the story to kiss the top of your head. Telling you how much he admires you and your hard working spirit. The two of you ended up sleeping by the fire.

 **Ignis:**  
-After texting Ignis about your stressful day, you arrived home and your eyes widen in shock. Ignis to prepare you some home remedies to help you relax.  
-While you’re relaxing in bed with a fresh avocado mask. Ignis brings you some tea that will help further the relaxation.  
-When you’re finished, Ignis surprised you with a candlelight dinner. With all of your favorite dishes.  
-After dinner, he plays some slow music and the two of you slow danced in the middle of the living room. Let’s just say by the end of the night, you showed your gratitude in more ways than one.


	30. Chocobros plus Nyx reactions to their S/O having special abilities from their heterochromia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on a request: Headcanons for chocobros + nyx with a neutral s/o who has heterochromia and sometimes uses an eyepatch because the s/o is afraid of other people reactions over his eye. also the s/o is able to see people's aura and some supernatural related stuff through the different eye. thank you <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this headcanon, each one is going to have a different supernatural ability.

**Noctis:**  
-Between his yawning, he’ll casually mention how awesome your eyes look. Even with all the magic in the world, he wouldn’t change it. Since they were the reason why he fell in love with you in the first place. He tends to be romantic right before he goes to sleep.  
-He dislikes it every time you put on an eye patch despite of your explanation. So he puts on an eye patch also so you wouldn’t feel so out of place. Besides no one can question the prince, besides Ignis, why the two of you decided to be pirates for the day.  
-He noticed you jumped a little when you came in to the Citadel with him. That’s when you told him that your eyes give you the abilities to see ghosts. You were only surprised because the Citadel is full of them.  
-He almost got teary-eyed when you told him you’ve met his mother. How proud she is to see him grow up to be such a wonderful, handsome man like his father.

 **Prompto:**  
-Prompto is a huge fan of your eyes. The moment he saw those beautiful eyes of yours the first thing he said was, “Woah! That’s so cool!!!”  
-He will want to photograph you that emphasize your eyes more. This is so he can show everyone how beautiful and extraordinary you are to him.  
-When he finds out about your hidden abilities to see things through. The first question he asks if it meant seeing people naked. You assured him it’s like an x-ray vision. After that, he becomes more infatuated with your eyes.  
-He may or may not ask you to use your abilities to see through blind boxes whenever the two of you go out shopping. He’s determined to find that chocobo keychain!

 **Gladiolus:**  
-He assures you that your eyes are part of who you are and you shouldn’t be ashamed that part of yourself. He tells you the things those eyes of yours remind him of and his choice of words is as smooth as honey.  
-When he makes love to you, he wants both of your eyes to look at his vividly amber eyes. As he tells you how beautiful you are to him.  
-He will buy you trinkets here and there that reminded him of your eyes. He’ll even write poetry about them regardless if it’s good or bad. After all, he does have a romantic heart.  
-During a hunt, you gave him a detailed description on the target’s weakness. When he asked how you managed to get such information. You told him your eyes give you the ability to see their weak points just by a glance. He was greatly impressed afterwards.

 **Ignis:**  
-This man will compliment your eyes to the highest regard. His description about your eyes is like poetry. So much so you’re going to forget why you had issues about them in the first place.  
-He’s all in the details, as in he will find colors in the clothing department. Ones that compliments and makes your eyes stand out a bit more. Since he believes your eyes should be revered.  
-You told Ignis that you believed he was telling you truth about your eyes. Because your eyes give you the ability to see if someone is lying based on their aura. His aura hasn’t changed each time he said those sweet things about you.  
-This revelation only makes him love you even more. The only time you use your eyes is whenever Ignis encounters someone new. This is to assure him whether they should be trusted. You’re protective of him as much as he is to you.

 **Nyx:**  
-Nyx is a man with a few words when it comes to giving compliments. He’ll instead stare at you lovingly as he smiles at you with such fondness and adoration. It’s to the point you don’t need him to tell you that you’re beautiful.  
-Before he goes to work or run a couple of errands, he gives you a kiss on the corner of each eye. Even when you’re out in public while wearing that eye patch he comes to despise.  
-He discovered your ability to cast fire as the two of you cuddled up together on his sofa. He summoned his fireball through the palm of his hands and you casted fire through your eyes. He gives you a kiss and mentions how he always knew there was something even more special about you.  
-You have put your abilities to good use in many ways around the household. Whether the fire from the stove isn’t working, or the heater is broken down, or getting rid of the ugly stained shirts Nyx refuses to throw away.


	31. NSFW Headcanons of the Chocobros with an S/O who’s quiet during sex

**Noctis:**  
-Noctis thought you didn’t make a sound since most of the time the two of you had sex were lazy sex and waking up from a nap sex. But when he noticed your silence whenever Noctis has a little more energy than usual. That is when he noticed there was a problem.  
-He doesn’t dare talk about it with the guys, so instead he’ll look it up on Reddit to see if anyone else had similar issues. When he does, he writes it down on a piece of paper and begins to study.  
-He only used half of them when he realized having you ride him is what finally breaks your silence. This is something he could easily get used to, lay down and see you bouncing on his royal cock. Dreams really do come true.

**Prompto:**  
-For you not making any sound at all during sex is going to affect his self-esteem. He thinks he’s not satisfying you, as any good lover should and wonders if there’s anything else he can’t get it right.  
-He’s going to talk about it with the guys, particularly Gladio, for advice. Gladio will feel the Six has blessed him so he taught Prompto the ways of a woman’s satisfaction.  
-You are covered in love bites as Prompto fucks you while placing a vibrator against your clit. He has made you scream so loud that the neighbors will be knocking on the door as you’re jugging a large bottle of water.

**Gladio:**  
-He is going to try various positions and various methods to get a sound off from you. If you make a small noise, he’ll repeat what he did ten times as rough and ten times as fast.  
-Sometimes he’ll take your hands away from your mouth and he’ll growl at you. As he wants to hear every single sound you make from that pretty little mouth of yours.  
-The quiet during sex will not last long. Because Gladio will make it his personal mission to make you scream by the end of the night, day, afternoon, evening, and noon-thirty.

**Ignis:**  
-Being quiet during sex didn’t bother Ignis at first. But he felt it was unfair for you not to be throughly satisfied as much as he did. So he takes it upon himself to do some research online at informative websites to find ways to satisfy you.  
-Through these tips, he became very attentive to foreplay. Almost so that you almost made a sound if only you haven’t bitten your lips. Biting your lips is a dangerous game with Ignis around since he has a thing for lip biting. He’ll warn you not to do it, but you did it out of instinct instead of intentionally.  
-This will drive Ignis wild; he’ll grab your wrists on one hand while the other is playing with your clit. He will ask you who is making you cum and will do it faster each time you raise your volume.


	32. Chocobros taking care of a sick S/O

**Noctis:**  
-Once he realized you weren’t feeling well, he sends you to bed immediately. He’ll try to cook you some vegetable soup while wearing a mask. But he’ll end up calling Ignis for help in the end since he may have turned the soup inedible.  
-If he is unable to be by your side due to his royal duties, he will send one of his friends to drop off medicine for you. As well as giving you a get-well card with emoticons drawings inside.  
-He’ll cuddle with you despite of your warnings and protests so he use his magic to control the fever. Plus he can’t sleep without holding you.

 **Gladio:**  
-Gladio is adamant on making sure you don’t lift a single finger while you’re sick. He wants you to focus solely on resting and nothing else.  
-He’ll make you some soup that Iris had sent him a recipe for once she found out you were sick. He’ll joke with you that the soup was actually cup noodles.  
-By end of the day, he’ll read you a story as you lay against his chest while holding a Moogle plush Iris has made you.

 **Prompto:**  
-Prompto will try anyway he can to help. He’ll look up online for any recommended medication to help lessen your fever. He will only call Ignis for help in case you get worse.  
-Prompto will check up on you every hour just to see how you were feeling. In case he needs to be somewhere, he ‘ll send you pictures of things and places that remind him of you.  
-He will cuddle with you as the two of you watch your favorite movie to cheer you up. He’ll even peck you on the cheek from time to time to show you that he still loves you despite how gross you’re feeling.

 **Ignis:**  
-As soon as you tell him that you weren’t feeling well. He will ask you a couple of questions in regards to aches and pains. Based on the answers you gave him, he will you give you some remedies for you to do before he arrives home.  
-Once he arrives, he will want you to lie in bed. In the meantime, he begins cooking you some meals that will help boost your immune system. No matter how small the illness is he’s going to make sure you stay in bed as he takes care of everything else for you.  
-He will check up on you from time to time as he makes sure you are well-fed and well-hydrated. He will also make sure to kiss your forehead each time so he can kiss the fever away.


	33. Chocobros finding out it’s their S/O’s birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on a request: heyooo! could I get a hc please? it's s/o's birthday but she hasn't said a word about it, so what are the chocobros gonna do about it when they find out? I'm curious. ily :)

**Noctis:**  
-Noctis will completely understand why you didn’t tell him about your birthday. Since he too isn’t a fan of celebrating his own birthday.  
-However he will try to do something small for you. Such as taking you out to your favorite restaurant and order dessert. All this without telling the wait staff it’s your birthday.  
-If you prefer to just spend the day at home, Noctis will happily oblige to your wishes. The two of you can cuddle onto the couch watching your favorite movie while eating cake.

 **Prompto:**  
-He’ll feel disappointed in himself that he didn’t know your birthday was coming up so soon. So he will try to make up for that in one way or another.  
-He’ll take you to Wiz’s Chocobo Post where you get to pet and feed the Chocobos.  
-He will rent one Chocobo so he can take you to a secluded area for a surprise. Upon arrival, Prompto has a picnic set-up for you and of course for the Chocobo.

 **Gladio:**  
-He’s going to feel guilty for not knowing your birthday was coming. But he’s determined to make your birthday special no matter how last minute it may be. He’s an Amicitia, not a quitter.  
-He takes you to the bookstore and tells you to pick out whatever book you like, his treat.  
-In the meantime, he picks out a book he thinks will interest you as another birthday gift. Then the two of you will meet up at the bookstore café and talk about the book each of you like.

 **Ignis:**  
-Ignis for moment doesn’t understand why you haven’t mentioned about your birthday. Until he recalls his years with Noctis in regards to his birthday. That was when he realizes that perhaps you’re not a fan of celebrating your birthday either.  
-He’ll set up a nice candlelight dinner for two in his apartment and he will insist you wear that red dress he loves so much.  
-Once dinner is over, he’ll have music playing in the background. He takes your hand and begins slow dancing with you underneath the moonlight.


	34. Chocobros finding out their S/O’s friend has a crush on them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on a request: Hi! Can i request an headcanon for the guys? How would they act if they understand that one of their partner friends has a deep crush on their s/o and seemingly and discretely still try to win their affection?

**Noctis:**  
-He may not look at the part, but Noctis is aware of everything around him. Especially the way they’re acting towards you.  
-He will get annoyed by this, but won’t say anything until he’s alone with them. When it happens, he will tell them to knock it off.  
-He will eventually tell you about it, but he will assure you it’s not out of jealousy. He just doesn’t tolerate rude people.

 **Prompto:**  
-At first Prompto feels like it’s just his insecurity getting through his head. But the more obvious this person is doing, the more he realized it’s not his insecurity talking.  
-He’s not going to confront that person, but he will talk to you about it. As well as telling you how he feels about the situation.  
-If your friendship with that person means a lot to you, he won’t force you to end it. But he will ask you not to invite them whenever he’s with you.

 **Gladio:**  
-Gladio is not going to be happy about that. Not because he’s jealous or feels threaten. He personally feels that person is not respecting your wishes.  
-So he will pull the person to the side and have a stern talk with them. If they continue with the disrespectful behavior, he will talk to you and determine what to do with them.  
-If the person tries to start anything by mentioning his flirtatious behavior in the past. Gladio will not hesitate to tell them that once he’s in a committed relationship. He’s not only loyal, but at least he knows that no means no.

 **Ignis:**  
-Ignis will notice it right away. To prepare to be the prince’s advisor, he was trained to know if people are trustworthy or not just by a glance. So the moment he sees them, he knew they were trouble.  
-He will notice everything this person will say and do to you and inside, he won’t like it one bit.  
-He will express his concern to you and he will also tell them that their behavior needs to stop. If it continues, he will leave this up to you on what to do with the situation.


	35. Chocobros having a forbidding romance with the enemy

**Noctis:**  
-He is going to be frustrated with himself for falling for someone on the enemy’s side. He’s aware this will conflict his royal duties. But no matter how much he tries to suppress the love just grows stronger.  
-To maintain contact as well as keeping under radar, the two of you communicate by playing King’s Knight. Nothing like talking about each other’s day like slaying monsters.  
-He is not going to give up his kingdom for you. But he will work out a peace treaty so the two of you can be together with less problems.

 **Prompto:**  
-Prompto will have this “love conquers all” attitude. As in the two of you will be together despite being on different sides.  
-He will secretly send you pictures that remind him of you and little notes on the back that explains why. Such as items that remind him of the color of your eyes. The sunset sky because he liked how the light illuminated your face.  
-He is going to be conflicted in choosing between his best friend and you. So he will do what he can to make sure he can have both choices instead of one.

 **Gladio:**  
-He was trained all his life to protect the future king. Falling in love with the enemy is going to make him to feel conflicted.  
-In order for the relationship to work out, you’re going to have to switch sides. He takes great pride in being the King’s Shield and as a result he is not going to leave Noctis for you.  
-If the two of you want to keep the relationship a secret. He’ll leave notes into one of his favorite books and leave where he knows you’ll find it. Sometimes he’ll even put in your favorite flower pressed between the pages.

 **Ignis:**  
-Ignis will feel like he is betraying the Crown for falling in love with someone who is on the side of the enemy.  
-If he decided to continue the relationship after outlining the pros and cons . He will set up low-key hotel reservations so the two of you can spend time with one another.  
-Like Gladio, he’s not going to leave Noctis for you. You can either continue siding with the enemy or stand by his side.


	36. Chocobros plus Ardyn’s reactions of their innocent S/O taking them to a sex shop

**Noctis:**  
-He will giggle for the first few minutes until he notices you wondering off to the BDSM section. He was amazed by the many options until you asked him what a ‘gag ball’ is.  
-He will have a hard time explaining to you what dildos and vibrators are. Since he’s not used to being asked those kinds of questions.  
-It was even more embarrassing when a shop clerk came by and asked for help. He hoped they didn’t say anything about a prince coming to a sex shop.

 **Prompto:**  
-He won’t be embarrassed to go in since he’s just as curious as you are. In fact, he’s going to talk to a sales clerk for any advice into making your first time special.  
-The two of you even look through lingerie and pick out what would look cute on you. You noticed he has a thing for baby doll lingerie.  
-He will not only buy lingerie for you, he will also buy you some massaging oils so you can feel good. As well as low key buying himself an instructional video.

 **Gladio:**  
-As much as he is enjoying being in candy land, he’s going to make sure this experience doesn’t overwhelm you. So he sets up a safe word for you to use just in case.  
-Since Gladio has experience, he will tell you how each toy works and how they feel. As well as the necessity of using lube before each use.  
-He absolutely refuses to take you to the movie section. Because the last thing he wants to do is explaining to you what a gangbang is.

 **Ignis:**  
-Poor Ignis is going to be flustered throughout the entire shopping trip. He just wanted to spend a lovely day with you, he didn’t expect to be here of all places.  
-He will tell you to put it back right away when you grabbed a packaged dildo and made a comment how big it is.  
-His face continues to grow redder than before when you dragged him to the movie section. You even asked him if ‘A Clockwork Orgy’ was another adaption for “A Clockwork Orange.’

 **Ardyn:**  
-He will be amused throughout the entire shopping experience. For it was always good to brainstorm ideas when the two of you decide to be intimate.  
-In fact, he’ll give you history lessons on each toy’s original design and what was considered raunchy. You begin to wonder how he managed to know all of this information.  
-He buys you a black negligee along with a black thong for you to wear. He would want you to wear it when the time is right, but just imagining you in that outfit. Well, tonight just might be the night.


	37. Chocobros reactions of their S/O being taken by the Crystal instead of Noctis

**Noctis:**  
-Heartbroken would be the first thing he would feel as Noctis lost a part of himself when he lost you to the crystal.  
-Throughout the ten years, he would do what he can to find you as well as helping the people in Lestallum. But part of him still mourns for you.  
-When he sees you again, he becomes overwhelmed with emotions. He would smile, lean his forehead against your’s and let the tears stream down his face.

 **Prompto:**  
-He had not stopped crying ever since the crystal took you away from him. He even blamed himself for not being there to stop it from happening.  
-In the ten years he endured without you. He trained himself to be stronger and even pursued doing solo missions in hopes of finding you again.  
-Once you returned, he questioned out loud if this was real or if he had died and this was personal heaven. But when you confirmed this is real, he cries once more as he kisses you with such passion.

 **Gladio:**  
-He tried his best to stay strong for everyone, but behind closed doors he becomes distraught. How good was a shield that was meant to protect people, when he couldn’t even protect you.  
-Over the years, he put those feelings into training so he can be worthy shield for Noctis and for you.  
-When he sees you after all this time, he gives you a tight embrace and cries to you. Not caring if anyone is there to witness it.

 **Ignis:**  
-Ignis once considered losing his eyesight to be worst thing to have happened to him. But losing you topped that.  
-He struggled over the years without his sight and adjusting life without you. Whenever he wanted to give up he imagined you giving him words of encouragement. That alone would motivate him to keep going.  
-When Ignis hears your lovely voice, he asks you to come closer so he can caress your cheek. So he can feel the familiarity of your being once again. He spends the whole day holding you and never wanting to let go.


	38. Chocobros plus Ravus’s reactions of their small S/O who is strong enough to carry them

**Noctis:**  
Noctis was surprised you could carry him since he’s taller than you. Despite of that, he will quickly take advantage of your strength by taking a nap as you’re carrying him.

 **Prompto:**  
Prompto loves being held so for you to be able to carry him despite of your size sends flutters down his stomach. He’ll even tease you by calling you his knight in shining armor.

 **Gladio:**  
He will be alarmed, he will be asking you questions how such a tiny person like you is able to carry a big guy like him. He wants answers to this mystery.

 **Ignis:**  
He will be shocked that you managed to carry him. So much so, he’s going to check your health records to see how is this even possible.

 **Ravus:**  
At first he was startled to the point he wanted you to put him down. Eventually he gets used it to the point Lunafreya sees you carrying Ravus with his arms crossed and with an irritable expression on his face.


	39. Chocobros beating the summer heat

**Noctis:**  
-Noctis does not do well in the summer heat. It’s to the point he gets a headache if he stays outside for too long. So during the summer time he stays at home playing video games with the A/C on.  
-If he ever wants to hang out, he prefers to do it around the evening time. Since that is when the heat starts cooling down.  
-If he is obligated to go out due to royal duties, the staff will have everything prepared for him. PowerAde, umbrella, sunglasses, hat, you name it. As members of the royal staff, they make sure Noctis is well taken care of.

**Prompto:**  
-Depending how hot it is outside, he will either stay at home to catch up on video games or he goes outside for a swim.  
-Since he exercises regularly, he has to wake up around dawn when the heat is bearable. Sometimes he bumps into Gladio during his morning run.  
-Since he mostly lives by himself, Prompto knows how to fix his A/C and changes the light bulbs so it wouldn’t be so hot inside. As a result, Noctis would invite him over to check out his A/C since he doesn’t feel like calling the repairmen.

**Gladiolus:**  
-The heat doesn’t bother him at all during the summer. But he does take precautions to avoid heat exhaustion. Since he exercises regularly, he works out around dawn and sometimes he’ll bump into Prompto.  
-Summer is also the time to spend quality time with family now that school is out for Iris. So what they would do is go to water parks and try out all of the extreme water rides together.  
-He is very cautious when it comes to sunscreen, since tanning can cause fading into his large tattoo. Plus the time and money to book an appointment for touch-ups can be exhaustion. As a result, he always makes sure he has plenty of sunscreen on.

**Ignis:**  
-Ignis would use this opportunity to sit by the pool or by the beach to gain a bit of tan. All while everyone else is blasting water guns at each other.  
-Since he lives in a small apartment, the summer time is where he gives his oven a break. So he will try out recipes that will only require him to use the stovetop or the microwave.  
-If ever feels like treating himself, he will pour ice onto a bucket and place his feet in it as he distresses after a long day.


	40. Chocobros first kiss

**Noctis:**  
-You were at Noctis’s apartment, lying down on the couch while Noctis was playing video games. It was moments like this that made you feel serene within your relationship with the Prince.  
-You noticed you were getting sleepy after a long day and before you know it, you had fallen asleep. It took Noctis a while to notice until he realized you weren’t responded to his question. When he turns around, he noticed your sleeping state and he couldn’t help but smile at you.  
-To him, you looked more beautiful and more peaceful than before. He soon found himself getting closer to you until his lips reached to your sweet lips. Like magic, you have awaken from your slumber and smiled at your beloved. 

**Prompto:**  
-Prompto had set up a photo scavenger hunt as a date. Each clue contained a photograph of the places that held significant meaning for you two. Lestallum is where you and Prompto had first met. Wiz’s Chocobo Post is where the two of have confessed to one another. Crow’s Nest is where you two had your first date.  
-The two of you have reached the beach at Galdin Quay as the final destination. It was there when Prompto confesses how happy he is in this relationship. How he couldn’t wait to see how it goes in years to come. He picked this place in particular because he wanted your first kiss to be romantic and special. After all, you deserved nothing but the best.  
-He leans in and gives you your first kiss behind the sunset. It was short, yet sweet. Just as you’d always imagined your first kiss with Prompto would be. When the two of you let go, he held your hand and took you inside Galdin Quay since he reserved a room there. Meanwhile, you couldn’t wait to kiss him some more when you reached to your room.

**Gladiolus:**  
-It all started when you and Gladio were getting decorations ready for Iris’s birthday at his place. The two of you have known each other for a long time to the point you are considered family.  
-Gladio couldn’t help but notice how your face glowed against the bright, stringing lights. In his eyes, you look like an absolute angel. When you turned to him, you noticed how closer Gladio is leaning towards you. You didn’t bother backing away because as much as you hated to admit it, you wanted this too.  
-The touch of each other’s lips has finally reached. It was everything you have always dreamed of. Romantic and sweet. Gladio was the first to let go and began to confess his true feelings for you. You did the same in return. Soon the two of you began to kiss each other more and longer. Until the guys began clearing their throats with cake and balloons.

**Ignis:**  
-Ignis waited patiently outside of the Citadel’s balcony. Normally, he would stand beside Noctis during these royal party events. But Noctis was adamant for Ignis to go out there and talk to you. The two of you have met within the Citadel kitchen since you work as a baker there. Ignis would come by and try to come up with a pastry recipe for Noctis. But each attempt was a fail, but that still didn’t stop him from trying to make these pastries and to meet you.  
-You reached to the Citadel’s balcony, holding the letter that waited for you inside your locker. In the letter, Ignis confessed his love to you. Even if you don’t share the same sentiments in return he would like to continue his friendship with you. Because your happiness means a lot to him.  
-Before Ignis could speak, you pressed your lips against his. Happy to know you return his affections, Ignis wrapped his arms around you and continued the kiss. Once the two of you let go, Ignis offered his arm to you. You accepted wholeheartedly and began heading back to the party for the first time as a couple.

**Ardyn:**  
-Nothing is unexpected when it comes to the Chancellor of Nilfheim. Every step he takes is always carefully planned. So when it came to you, his faithful secretary, he had every intention to feel those soft lips of yours against his.  
-He had invited over for lunch in his office one day in which you happily obliged. Due to your secret crush on the Chancellor. While you were eating, you failed to notice the crumbs on your face. Ardyn took this opportunity to wipe it off you face, but his thumb stayed in place.  
-You can feel your face burning up as he moves closer to you. He gave you plenty of time to walk away from this, but you remained still much to his delight. Once you felt his lips against yours, you didn’t want this to ever end and neither does he. Alas once the two of you part, he asks if you would like to accompany him for dinner this evening. You accepted request without hesitation.


	41. Gladio helping his gf to accept herself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on a request: hi. :) how would Gladiolus help his gf cope or accept herself if she is worried about low weight, why does she not consider herself feminine, beautiful, and perhaps sexual for him?

-Gladio wouldn’t know why you feel this way about yourself. However just because he doesn’t know, it doesn’t mean he won’t try to understand.

-He will go out of his way to tell you how much you mean to him and how you’re more than enough to him than you think.

-He will even go out of his way to show you by leaving post-it notes for you to find. Each note containing things he loves about you.

-Whether it be the way the sun cascade down your face. How your eyes twinkle whenever you talk about your passions. The small smile you show when you reach to the good part from the book you’re reading.

-If you still feel that you need to lose weight or try to be more feminine, Gladio can help you work on those goals. However he will also remind you that he loves you all the same.

-When it comes to intimacy, Gladio feels they have a pretty healthy sex life. However if you feel like it’s not enough, then he would encourage you to research together to find ways to spice things up.

-He wouldn’t mind trying tantric sex with you since this is more about intimacy than sex itself. Through tantric sex, he can show you how much you mean to you rather than saying it through words.

-He would surprise you from to time with small gifts. Whether it be your favorite candy, surprise dinner that is not cup noodles, or putting your blanket in a dryer for a bit. This is his way of showing you that he thinks about you.

-Even when you’re having your bad days, Gladio will be there to hold you and encourages you to let it out. After you’re done, Gladio will do his best to comfort you. Whether it be a night-in watching a movie, telling you stories about Noctis and Prompto’s shenanigans, or coddling you to sleep.

–Gladio is aware self-love takes a lot of time and he will be there when you stumble & he will be there to pull you back up. Because to him, you are worth everything and much more.


	42. Gladio supporting his partner at the gym/home with a physical impairing condition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on a request: Hello Berry Boo~ I have a request for headcanons or a ficlet if that's alright with you. I suffer from asthma and sciatica so doing legit exercise can be difficult at times. How about some Gladio supporting his partner at the gym/at home during a particularly rough week of dealing with a physically impairing condition?

-Since Gladio has his sacred duty to fulfill, sometimes he won’t be able to join you at the gym. However he will text you words of encouragement while you’re over there. As well as reminding you to take breaks in-between.

-When he is able to join you, he is there to make sure you are doing your exercises properly. And making sure you don’t overdo it so your condition doesn’t flare up.

-In case your sciatica does flares up, he will be there to help. By providing a couple of stretching exercises to help lessen the pain.

-Not only that, he will also provide a list of exercises machines to avoid so your condition doesn't worsen.

-If you ever feel guilty for taking a break because of it, Gladio will emphasize the importance on taking a break. He will wait as long as it takes until you’re okay to go to your next set.

-Sometimes he’ll pat and squeeze your ass for a job well done, but only when no one is looking. Or so he thinks.

-Even after all is set and done, he will make sure you are being pampered once the two of you get home. Because you earned and deserved that special treatment.

-He gives out the best, top quality back massages. Because he’s been taking massaging lessons in secret to help lessen the pain.

-All in all, Gladio is proud of your efforts for maintaining your physical health despite of the setbacks.


	43. Gladio taking care of his newborn triplets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on a request: How Gladiolus would look after three newborn sons, while his wife was resting?

-Many would assume Gladio would be stressed out while taking care of his newborn triplets. But much to everyone’s surprise, Gladio does a good job taking care of them.  
-Gladio always had maternal instincts due to taking care of Iris over the years. Especially looking out for Noctis and Prompto into the mix.  
-He does get irritated whenever he hears comments of him ‘babysitting’ the kids. To him it’s not babysitting if they’re his kids.  
-He found out the hard way not to eat cup noodles with his sons nearby because one whiff of it and they’ll get hungry.  
–The few times he will struggle are feeding time. He can handle feeding one or two, but if all three are hungry, he has to be creative and fast! So if you ever decide to go check up on Gladio and your sons. You will see Gladio using his arms and head to feed them.  
–He would sometimes read them Lucian fairytales in order to develop their love for reading as much as he does.  
–Once they have all fallen asleep he would try to lay them down. Unfortunately they started to fuss for the sudden absence. Since they all found his chest to be much warm and comforting.  
–In the meantime, Gladio would take a lot of pictures of them because he just can’t believe they’re HIS sons.  
–After you’re done resting, you went to the living room to check up on your family. Only to find Gladio and your sons resting together.  
–Touched by this sentimental moment, you grabbed your phone and took a picture of them. You may or may not have saved it as your lock screen.


	44. Chocobros reactions of their s/o having mastopathy and possible infertility

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on a request: Hello, Berry. I was diagnosed with mastopathy, which is very sad. In addition, they discovered another unpleasant thing, because of which it is not even clear if I can ever bear a child. This thought haunts me, but I try to hold on. Honestly! The question is, how would a chocobro react to such news from their girlfriends? I apologize for the errors, if any. English isn't my native language .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry about your struggles. Please know whether or not you are able to have a child, this does not diminish your worth as a person.

**Noctis:**

The first thing Noctis would do is to hold you. He will refuse to let you go until he knows you’re okay. He may not have a way with words, but his actions speak for themselves. He will take you to places that are significant for the two of you. The arcade being the place where the two of you first met, the sushi restaurant where you had your first date, and the palace garden where he first said I love you. These trips are his way to remind you he is not going anywhere and will stay by your side no matter what.

**Prompto:**

Prompto would cry with you until there are no more tears to shed. He would secretly compile a scrapbook that features pictures of you. Each contained small written compliments about what he likes about the photo. Whether it be how the sun complimented your features. Your smile brighten the day, or how your laughter can warm a cold man’s heart. When he gives it to you, he tells you this scrapbook only contains a fraction on how much he loves about you.

**Gladio:**

After telling him the news, Gladio would reach out and hug you. He will remind you of all the things he likes about you and the good you bring out to those around you. He’ll begin planning a small vacation for the two of you in order to get away from it all. Through there his attention will be completely on you and will show you just how much you mean to him.

**Ignis:**

When you told Ignis the news, he held your hand and placed a gentle kiss onto your knuckles. From there he makes the commitment to showing you how much you mean to him. As well as how your health problems does not define your worth as a person. Whether it be love letters hidden in your drawers, spontaneous date nights, or moments of comfortable silence between the two of you. He will whatever it takes for you to know he loves you and all of you.


End file.
